The invention relates to a lighting assembly which comprises a lighting system installed in a housing and configured to produce light and emit the light out from the housing, and a reflector system configured for reflecting the light produced by the lighting system out from the housing.
It is known to produce a narrow light beam with a lighting assembly by using a suitable lens element. The known lens elements configured for producing a narrow light beam are relatively expensive.